Kingdom Hearts x Persona crossover challenge
by Angel of light darkness
Summary: general out lines for a crossover challenge for a story I may never get around to writing


Greetings one and all.

Angel of Light Darkness here, to issue to you all… A challenge!

The challenge is a Persona x Kingdom Hearts crossover. With both Kingdom Hearts 3, X/Chi Unchained and Persona 5 making an appearance at E3, I couldn't think a better time to issue this challenge.

But… really this is a concept for a story I don't think I'll ever get around to making, so this is more or less me writing about the ideas I had for the story to try and inspire people to make their own stories.

First off, the universe that Kingdom Hearts takes place in is actually a part of the sea of souls within the Persona series.

Philemon, the wise spirit guide, contacts Minato to help him to stop Nyarlathotep, the crawling Chaos, disrupting the balance within the sea of souls.

Minato goes to face it directly leaving a large portion of his power at the great seal to maintain it, or Minato creates a less powerful clone of himself with all his memories to handle the situation (the lesser Minato, if you will) doesn't matter so long as Minato gets there.

Next, Minato appears during the original Key(X) Blade war and acts against Nyarlathotep's plans to disrupt the balance. He doesn't join a faction, but acts more as a mercenary. He also gets his own Keyblade. With a blue (Velvet guard) and a star at the top.

Near the end of the war, Minato is selected as the true wielder of the original X-Blade that all the factions have been fighting over. This in turns leads to everyone either trying to forcefully recruit Minato, or kill him.

Minato manages to defeat the collective factions, but in the end he's tired and is stabbed in the back by a keyblade wielder using the keyblade master Xehanort would one day wield.

However, Minato's journey doesn't end there. What happens is Minato is split into three beings.

A being to represent light

A being to represent darkness

And a being to represent Minato's memories.

The representatives of light and darkness would not appear straight away, but the being of Minato's memories will appear almost immediately. They would retain Minato's appearance except for grey hair.

The representative of light will appear around the time of Kingdom Hearts 1 in Traverse Town, while the representative of darkness will appear in the realm of darkness and would arrive at Twilight Town by the time of Kingdom Hearts 2.

Now then, the representative of Minato's memories wouldn't wait a thousand years (?) doing nothing. They continue with Minato's mission to keep the balance, but they realise it cannot be done by one being. So, it splits itself into 20 beings each representing each major arcana except the Fool/Jester and World/Universe. Since they're beings of memories they aren't affected by time and don't age. In time, they become known as the Arcane Order, whose role is to maintain the balance of the worlds.

Eventually, the Arcane Order would create their own world to house themselves and others who have lost their homes to darkness. They would often come to blows with Organisation XIII and battle any of Nyarlathotep forces. Similar to Organisation XIII they have thrones they sit on, all members get a seat with an extra one reserved for the one who is nothing and everything.

The representative of light would help Sora in his journey during KH1 with the Keyblade Minato had at the start of Kingdom Hearts Chi (X).

When the representative of darkness first shows up in Twilight Town it's in a Shadow form (purest, but also weakest heartless) until its sees people being attack by heartless, it then takes on a human form and fights with a copy of Minato's original keyblade, only pallet swapped. They don't play a major role until KH2.

The Arcane Order would force the representatives of light and darkness to get them stronger.

What evolves from this is a mini war between the representatives of light and darkness and The Arcane Order, set during the end of KH2 and the entirety of KH3D. During the final battle The Arcane Order members refuse together to battle both Minato's light and darkness.

In the end Minato's light, darkness and memories are merged together and Minato is whole once more. From there it lead into Kingdom Hearts 3 where he would battle Nyarlathotep directly and aid Sora against Xehanort (who may or may not be under Nyarlathotep's control).

So, that's my idea. I'll admit some people may not like it, but it was an idea I had that seemed interesting.

OH, but if you insist on Minato's light ending up at destiny Islands consider this, Nyarlathotep disguising himself of Minato to mess with everyone's head. And when questioned about whether his allies with the light or darkness he replies with a mad laugh and "light, darkness. It's all meaningless to me. All I care about is one thing… the end of everything"

As for looks and personality:

Minato's light has long blonde hair with crimson eyes, and always has a smile on their face.

Minato's darkness has long midnight black hair with yellow eyes, and a moody outlook. Mostly seen with a frown.

Minato's memory is a mirrored version of Minato by with grey hair, it is more or less an emotional water down version of the original Minato, with emotions rarely affecting them. When they split, the member of judgement retained the originals mind-set, while the others started acting like the people Minato had S-Links with.

Well, that's my idea. Hope this will inspire others to write.

I know Kingdom Hearts Unchained X isn't out yet, but you can't caged imagination people!

Anyway, the reason this idea came to me? Well, there are other stories of Persona x Kingdom Hearts so why not, besides look at the avatar's keyblade for Kingdom Hearts X…. it goes with a main character from the persona series perfectly! The velvet guard the star at the top, it just fits!


End file.
